These Blood Stained Hands
by sasoryladyblue
Summary: An alliance between 2 organizations a string of mysterious killings 2 vampire servants forced to battle... and a behind the scenes conspiracy (rated M for language, violence, and some innuendo)
1. Introduction

**Kayos: yo, dis is kayos hur, and of course this is the ole' copy rights thingy-ma-Jig. But of course I shall give credit to whom credit is due. So hur we go….. Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and studio madhouse…. Teh….. That wasn't too hard….. And Carmilla was another story character similar to Alucard/Dracula in many ways. Actually the story of Dracula was based off the love story of Carmilla, so I felt this highly necessary to make an OC ****based off of this awesome sauce tale character….. ENJOY YALL! This only the first chapter by the way, introducing the OCness.**

* * *

><p>The night sky was filled with stars, she felt as if it were a welcome from the heavens. A befitting environment for such a Noble vampire. She glided out of the car wearing all black, her eyes reflected the light of a full moon, and she wore a mask covering her face from the nose down. She was in front of the Hellsing manor, escorted by several guards and her assistant, Amelia Zoranski (also a vampire). "Countess Karstein, please do come in. we have been awaiting your arrival." "Walter" her words flowed from behind the mask, not muffling her words even in the slightest. "Last I saw you, you were but a child. Fortunately you have aged better than most humans." Her voice was that of deep femininity. She walked pass Walter and entered the manor. She was lead to where the head of the house resided.<p>

Her dignified manner never changed. She stood up right and approached the desk of the head of the house hold. "Sir Integra Hellsing, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." She bowed slightly. "Likewise, the things I have heard about you. One of the world's first vampires, Carmilla Karstein. What is your senders business? I know a vampire as fragile as yourself wouldn't make the journey from Austria to London by personal choice." She lit a cigar and propped her arms on the desk. "Well you were right about one thing, I was sent but I'm not fragile. Do not be misled by the fact I mask myself, I have my personal reasons." Her words resonated from behind the mask with indifference. "Hmmm….. So your business?" "We come to ask for your assistance. True our organizations are in competition with each other, but after much persuasion my master decided it was a necessary course of action. A string of vampire killings. All seem to be drained of blood, no new vampires, no ghouls, just a feeding frenzy. Nine-teen people died in the past 1 ½ days." Her explanation was very straightforward and indifference continued to show in her voice.

"Your master couldn't handle this insignificant mission on his own? He truly requires our assistance?" Integra put the cigar in her mouth as she sat back in her chair. "My master….." hints of resentment began to spark in Carmilla's eyes. "My master is a coward. A hopeless dog that's bark is never followed by a bite. His original plan was to disregard and dismiss this, but his thirteen year old daughter did some behind the scenes work. He sent me to enlist your help in hopes that it would create less work for him to do, and you would handle the worst of it. He is an unfit master, but my master none the less. His daughter believes he creates offensive efforts to the family name. He is desperate, gravely insisting. That's why I am here, but rest assured I will do all that is required of me sir Integra" her tone changing from indifference to determination. "Well then Carmilla you and your assistant will stay here until your mission is completed. Walter please escort them to their rooms." "Of course sir" Walter bowed to them. "It starts tomorrow, that's the predicted next attack." Carmilla turned around to follow Walter away. "I can't hardly wait." A deep voice echoed through the office and Carmilla cracked a smile underneath her mask… she knew who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was more of a introduction to introduce you to Carmilla. Carmilla is a vampire. of course but i mean... like Alucard (who is Dracula)... Carmilla was based off of a story character that came out before Dracula. of course the difference was... Carmilla was a love story and Dracula was more of a horror story. but yeah... Carmilla was based off of Carmilla.**


	2. The Fragile Vampire

**Kayos: i like writing this story... i love Hellsing and Alucard... and even Carmilla... but they don't belong to me sooooo... my dear Roman, will you do me the honors? **

**Roman: of course... *clears throat* the characters belong to the owners... and Amelia is an oc... soooo... idk what to tell you bout her... **

**Kayos: dont forget to mention... the vampire kidnapping plan... **

**Roman: ...**

** ...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... **

**you... are a dangerous person...**

**Kayos: *makes heart with hands* **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: the fragile vampire<p>

That morning Carmilla took a small venture out of her room and onto the roof. She watched the sunrise. She wasn't effected by the sun, but more by the air the daytime brought. It was air she hated breathing in. "you know for a creature that chose the night, you spend a lot of time in the sunlight." A deep voice echoed surrounding her. "You know for a fearsome monster, you have spent a grave amount of time avoiding me. Come out and meet me, face to face, my dearest friend. The sun has yet to dominate the sky." She replied. A smile crept across her face underneath the mask as the man materialized beside her. "You haven't changed a bit. Even the way you speak sounds the same." "Alucard, it's been a while. I was surprised when I discovered you current whereabouts. Strange you never struck me as the type to take orders…..from anyone. Or maybe I was wrong about you." She turned to face the vampire at her side. "Or maybe you're still living in a state of nostalgia. A world of what has already pasted." he lifted her chin so that she looked directly into his eyes.

Her white eyes flashed a glimpse of light and the hidden smile on her face began to widen. "It would seem so" she replied. A smirk appeared on his face as he let go of her chin. "Shouldn't a fragile vampire, much like yourself, be resting now?" she chuckled at his remark. "Rest huh?" her long black jacket flared slightly as she turned away from him to walk away. Then she stopped to glance around at him once more and said "rest….. I wouldn't know the meaning of such a word"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Amelia laid on the floor in the dark of the room, surrounded by pillows, cleaning her guns. She felt like slowly drifting off into slumber, but didn't know if it would be such a good idea for someone in her current state. The door to the room creaked open, and the head of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes poked through the crack. Amelia's expression was unyielding when she turned around to see the girls face. In fact the blonde girl thought she looked really worn out and tired. "Um…. Hello…. May I help you?" Amelia's weak attempt at a smile spread across her face. "Huh?" she had a questioning look on her face at first and then snapped back into reality. "OH… NO! …. Actually I just came to meet you… can I ask you a question, how do you get it so dark in here exactly?" she ask stepping through the door. "Merci does it. I don't drink blood, so she practically envelopes me in her shadow." The weak smile across Amelia's face trying to stay in place. "Come in and sit down with me…. It would be nice to have someone to talk to."<p>

She sat up, pushing her guns to the side so that the blonde girl could sit beside her and talk. "My name is Amelia Zoranski, what's your name?" Amelia extended her hand for a hand shake. "Seras… Seras Victoria." she shook her hand. "I like your name. It's so pretty. Mine is so plain…. Amelia….. Yup Amelia. That's pretty plain." They both laughed. "So…. You don't drink blood?" "No, it doesn't really appeal to me, or at least that's what I tell Merci (Carmilla). I mean, that's why I'm so weak, but I have my own reasons. It's always been this way." She replied to Seras' question.

"You don't look very weak" Seras smiled at her. "Oh please, I look like a stick figure with scene hair and boobs." She said grabbing her chest. "No really, you look young….. Very young….. As a matter of fact, how old were you when you became a vampire?" she asked Amelia. "I was sixteen. I have been this way for almost 200 years." Amelia fell back into the pillows. _**Wow this girl, she was only a child. She has been 200 years without eating anything;**_ _**I don't think I'll be able to last that long without eating anything. But I can't help but wonder…. "**_Why don't you drink blood?" Victoria's thoughts exited out of her mouth. As Amelia sat up the weak smile made its way across her face again. "Because it's just not in my nature to hurt people." She replied. _**Is that really why. I don't know… I feel like there is a deeper meaning won't force it out of her but….. This girl. **_"Your master sounds really patient and supportive" Seras looked down at her hands. "Not really. She indifferent, it doesn't really matter to her. She gets defensive and tries to force me to drink it when I get too weak. But other than that, it makes no difference to her." She lay back on the pillows.

"So how did you meet her?" "She found me, she saved me. Someone was trying to slay me, but she saved me…. She took me in and keeps me from a slow, painful, light induced death. That's why I called her my master…. I owe her my life, so I serve under her." Amelia's head looked up towards the ceiling and recalled the things that happened that night. "Did you two fight in the war…. Against the Nazis….. I mean you guys were in Austria right? What was your involvement?" Seras turned around to look at Amelia who was still lying on the compilation of pillows. "We were in Austria, but I didn't have much involvement. But Carmilla did travel here, to England, a lot back then to help fight against German forces. There were multiple situations where they tried to recruit her to fight against England and America, and…. Other. But she refused all of them." She replied. The girls sat and talked for about 3 hours. They talked about everything and nothing. Amelia was just excited to finally have someone to talk to after almost 150 years of isolation. But after a long winded conversation between the two girls, it was time to go.

Carmilla walked through the door and stood posted up over Amelia. "It is nightfall….. I have reason to believe that we might be too late. Both of the girls looked up at Carmilla in confusion. This fact hit Amelia especially hard. "W-what? What do you mean we might be too late?" Carmilla's shadow receded from the room and landed under her feet. The room shined a bright red, and Carmilla pointed at the moon. "The moon reflects a crimson color….. Blood has been spilled on this night." "W-What? How?" Amelia jumped up. Carmilla sighed at Amelia's question and prepared a sarcastic sounding answer. She walked up to her and pets her head, slowly.

"You see, Amelia, darling when a vampire in really hungry…." She was cut off.

"NO! IM NOT STUPID! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS JUST….. How did we miss it?"

"I stood outside calling you for well over an hour. Let's just say you never answered" she replied.

Amelia face palmed and sighed. "Really? Have you ever been in a room with your own drapes? How do you expect me to hear you in here?" "Find a way, that's not a lack of effort on my part." Carmilla said as she turned around to leave. "WAIT MERCI!" Carmilla stopped as Amelia called out to her. "We're still going to check it out? Am I right?" she asked. Carmilla turned around to look Amelia in the eye. "That is my intention." She replied. "Now….. Let's go." As she turned around and walked forward she began to dematerialize before the girl. Then she was officially gone. "She….. Can do that to?" Seras asked still looking in the direction she disappeared. "Yeah. It creeps me a little bit." Amelia said grabbing her guns and strapping them to her hips. She turned around to sears and held out her hand offering her assistance with another forced, feeblest smile on her face. "well, miss Victoria I thinks it's high time we be off."


	3. Suspicions

Chapter 3: Suspicions/ A Vampire? A Demon? A Witch?

They missed it! They missed the chance to catch the vampire who has been feeding on random civilians. The thought of failing began to frustrate Carmilla. Only the girls ventured to the crime scene, because Alucard decided it would be pointless of them to go, and that it wouldn't be any fun for him. Carmilla just paced around the blood drenched crime scene, looking at the dismembered body. She stooped down to examine one of the victims closer. It was a girl with brown hair and green eyes, and her skin was pale due to lack of blood. Carmilla examined the bite mark on her neck and sniffed around her. Nothing was different about this case; it was the same as all the others. She stood to her feet and dusted off. When she looked around at the dismembered and eviscerated human beings she felt something was off. They looked like legit vampires attacks, but she couldn't shake this feeling that she had. "Amelia let's go!" Amelia jumped at the sound of Carmilla's voice. The two girls rushed over to Carmilla and stood at attention in front of her. Carmilla looked at them then turned to walk away, still frustrated.

While exiting the scene a foul odor hit Carmilla's nose. It hit her unexpectedly, violently, surprisingly, but yet very familiar. She stopped in place and her eyes flashed a light as if it were going to project her thoughts. Wide eyed she turned to look at the girls who in response looked at her as if she had officially lost her mind. A wide smile beneath the black mask crept across her face. She stared at the girls for a minute and then turned too walked away. "come along girls…. I think I know where this case is going." Her voice flowed through the wind and reached the girls. Riding back to the manor she wore the smile the entire time, just thinking to herself. Multiple times the girls would hear her mumble words. "please explain… um….. what just happened exactly? Seras asked Amelia, she was equally confused as she was when she replied "in all honesty, I have absolutely no clue." Upon entering the manor the smile stayed on her face until she entered her room. That was the last the girls saw of her that night.

* * *

><p>"So she's not planning to tell anyone anything about what she found?" Seras questioned helping Amelia into her room. The room was surrounded in the dark veil again. "Knowing Carmilla, we have a better chance at figuring it out ourselves." She said stepping into the room. "I heard that." Carmilla's voice echoed through the room. Amelia just entered the room and sat on the bed, with the help of Seras. "Thank you Ms. Victoria, I really appreciated your company, and your help. You are a very sweet girl." Seras just smiled and replied "You should be resting, you look tired." And she helped her onto the bed. "I am a bit. It's been a while since I have been out that long. I guess a lot of activity in general takes a lot out of me. You should rest to. I'm sincerely grateful for your help." Amelia sat up and looked at her. "don't mention it. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Seras waved and left the room. It was quiet again and Amelia hated it this way. She wasn't a very big fan of "bed time" so she expected that most of her night would be spent looking at the wall, bored….. it was kind of depressing when she thought about it. She kind of wished something would happen, something sudden.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mutasd meg az igazat, segitsen nekem látni a fényt I tagadta oly sok éven át. Adja meg a választ." Carmilla chanted to herself multiple times. The Hungarian language flowed from behind her mask for about 10 minutes. She stood looking out of the window at the moon. There was something she felt was very relevant to check on….. and on top of that….. she was a bit hungry. "We are going through this again." A deep voice echoed through the room. "Alucard…. I wasn't planning to kill her. That's not how I do the people I feed from. She's already a vampire so she won't become a ghoul. "she spoke to Alucard as he materialized by her side. "it would have been nice of you to ask before you decided it was okay for yourself. And why the police girl? You could feed from any woman in England and get away with it. Carmilla smiled at Alucard's questioning. She looked out at the blood moon and thought of a way to word her feelings. "Hmph…. You of all people should know how I work. I feed from women, beautiful women, and I hate a fake. But now….. In this day in age, everyone is so prosthetic you can never tell the difference. She is real…. I like her." Carmilla smiled at him.<p>

"And your subordinate?" Alucard questioned

"What of my subordinate?" Carmilla replied with a question.

"You don't feed from her?"

"She barely has enough strength to survive. Her blood will do me no good."

"Try as you may….. But it won't work."

"The amount of times you have said this to me." And with Carmilla's response the conversation was over.

* * *

><p>Amelia began to feel weak and she drifted off to sleep. She dreamed she was in a dark room with candles laid out on the floor in the formation of what looked like a sacrificial circle. And in the center of the circle there was a girl. She lay on a podium posted in the middle of the floor. She looked like she was sleep…. Or dead. She approached the blonde haired girl and touched her face. Her skin felt warm so she couldn't have been dead. When she took a closer look at the girl she realized it looked like Seras Victoria, but with long hair. She felt as if something was going to happen…. Something bad. She opened her mouth to call out to the girl, but nothing came out. "Oh fuck the hell no" she thought to herself. "I have to wake her up…. We can't stay here. Something bad is going to happen" she tried to call out to the girl again, and again, and again, but her voice was gone. While she attempted to wake the girl, the room began to fill with an immense amount of angry growling. Amelia tried to pick the girl up but fail in every attempt. She started to here chants being whispered. "Vér folyik keresztül, és vér folyik ingyen" The chanter sounded like Carmilla but she had no time to think of something like that. She whipped around to find herself facing a large black cat…. With white eyes. As it started to pace back and forward the chanting continued.<p>

"_Vér folyik keresztül, és vér folyik ingyen_

_a kezem, blade, és agyarai_

_i feláldozni téged _

_Lelked már az enyém" _

When the chanting was over she turned and looked at the girl, who wasn't there. When she turned to look at the cat she noticed the blood surrounding her mouth and nose. When she tried to move it lounged out at her…. Then she woke up. "Carmilla? No…. she… she wouldn't" She said to herself. There was a knock at the door and it mindlessly caught her off guard and startled her. "Whoooo iiiiiiis iiiit?!" she called out in a squeaky voice. She was kind of hoping it was Seras….. Or Carmilla…. Or the butler. There was a long pause before the knock came again. And she responded "This isn't right. Don't do this to me, I just had a bad dream and I'm not in the position to run…. Who is it?" she still didn't get an answer. She began to get a little irritated, so she turned around, and there Alucard stood at the other end of her bed. It was sudden and scared her, but she tried her best not to scream as he stood there looking at her and smiling, creepily. "Um….. C….. Can I help you?" she asked shuttering from the unexpected surprise. "actually… you can" his deep voice echoed through her chest as he began to slowly lean toward her. "oh…" And so marked the beginning of an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayos: it's been quite the few weeks before I posted the 3<strong>**rd**** chapter….. I has been vury bizzy… (Trying out new typing style… it is a failure). Senior year in high school is crazy. Especially when you're a senior in the fine arts department….. Then you're required to be in every show…. Stay after till 9 or 10… next year will be a lot worse for me because I do musical stuff to. That's my late story excuse and I'm sticking to … chapter 4 should be done before a 3 week period because we are on break which means no homework or school performances. I hope you enjoy the story so far please review…. I would like to hear input about the story what you liked and what you didn't like and yeah. anything to say Roman? **

**Roman: bye**


End file.
